Ichthyophobia
by Shoojo
Summary: Drabble of KaitoAoko! Kaito dipaksa buat ngelakuin hal yang nggak disukainya. RR please.


I'm back! Kali ini short story dengan pairing KaitoAoko, spesial for AriciaBetelguese hehe :3 . Jadi, kalian siapkan the hangat, jangan lupa rilekskan mata, n slamat membaca!

**Disclaimer : **Aku bukanlah KID ataupun Arsene Lupin. Aku tidak bisa sulap ataupun mencuri. (bukannya harusnya soal DC/MK's ownership?)

Warning : Appearing a little bit of OOC and weirdness, don't bother yourself about it.

* * *

"Apa!? Tidak, tidak mau!?" Kaito langsung mundur ke belakang dengan jijik.

"Ayolah Kaito, tidak apa-apa kok." bujuk Aoko.

"Kalau aku tidak mau ya tidak! Jangan paksa aku!" kali ini Kaito mulai kesal.

"Kau aneh sekali. Aku ingin tau apa kau kena kutuk atau semacamnya." tanggap Aoko, kepalanya miring sedikit.

"Ya. Aku kena kutuk bernama kau-akan-mati-jika-melakukan-hal-ini." kata Kaito dengan nada dingin.

"Kukira kau bisa menghilangkannya secepat melenyapkan barang di tanganmu, ne?" ejek Aoko.

Petugas Sea World yang sejak tadi melongo ke arah pertengkaran 'lovebirds' ini (kelihatannya begitu) lantas ikut bicara, "Er, jadi kapan kita bisa mulai?"

"Oh ya, sebentar lagi." jawab Aoko dengan sedikit meminta maaf. Lalu dia berpaling ke Kaito. "Nah, kau mau kita tetap tinggal di sini atau lakukan saja dan kita pulang?"

Kaito hanya mencibir. Dengan enggan dia menuju ke pinggir kolam dan jongkok. 'Dia benar-benar keras kepala. Seharusnya aku tidak mengajaknya ke tempat ini.'

"Oke, sekarang kita bisa mulai. Hei," si petugas berteriak ke arah fotografer yang tidur saking lamanya menunggu, "bangun. Kami sudah siap."

Si fotografer terbangun, air liur masih menetes dari mulutnya. "Uh, oke, aku bersiap." katanya sambil mengucek mata dan mengelap air liurnya.

"Oke. Kau siap, Sammy?" kata si petugas ke makhluk besar berwarna abu-abu yang berada di kolam di sampingnya.

Si hewan mengeluarkan suara yang menandakan 'siap'. Kaito melirik ke arah hewan itu, namun segera berbalik, rasanya makanannya mau keluar dari lambungnya. "Dia tidak bahaya, kan?" bisik Kaito ke arah petugas, sedikit takut.

"Tenang saja. Sammy adalah lumba-lumba terjinak di Sea World ini." kata petugas mencoba menenangkan Kaito. "Kau beruntung karena bisa mendapatkan kesempatan ini."

'Lebih baik aku mencuri uang Sea World ini daripada mendapatkan hadiah gratis berfoto sama ikan sialan ini,' gerutu Kaito dalam hati. Mendadak bulu kuduknya berdiri ketika Sammy mendekat di kirinya. Dia memberikan tatapan tajam ke lumba-lumba itu. 'Uh…Aoko sialan. Kenapa harus aku, sih? Semoga dia tidak menceritakannya ke teman sekelas.'

Dia memeremkan matanya sekeras-kerasnya, terlalu takut dengan selanjutnya. Aoko hanya tersenyum geli.

"Nah, hitungan ketiga kita ambil fotonya. Siap. Satu…dua…tiga – lho Sammy, kenapa?" tanya petugas keheranan. Sammy tidak mau bergerak untuk mengecup pipi Kaito.

"Tampaknya dia tidak suka dengan Kaito," goda Aoko. Kaito tambah kesal. Dia masih menutup matanya.

"Taip bagaimana ini, kalau begitu kita –eh? Apa? Serius?" Kaito hanya bisa mendengar suara petugas itu, tidak tahu dia bicara dengan siapa. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Siap ambil gambar. Siap…"

Kaito berdoa dalam hati semoga ini berlangsung singkat.

"Satu…dua…tiga!"

Mendadak Kaito merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh pipi kirinya. Entah kenapa, dia merasa sangat senang, bahagia, semacamnya, pikirannya melayang-layang. Tiba-tiba dia sadar sesuatu. Apapun yang menyentuh pipinya, yang jelas bukanlah mulut lumba-lumba itu. Yang ini agak kecil. Jadi siapa yang…

Jepret! Fotonya sudah diambil.

Baru saja dia berpikir, 'sesuatu' itu langsung hilang dari pipinya. Dia membuka matanya ragu-ragu. Dilihatnya sekeliling. Muka petugas dan fotografer itu memerah sedikit, tampak sedikit shock dan terkejut. Sammy sudah berenang di tengah kolam. Kaito lalu mencari Aoko. Dia berdiri di tempatnya semula, tersenyum kecil. "Nah Kaito, ayo kita pulang." katanya singkat.

Aoko mulai keluar dari Sea World itu, namun Kaito tidak. Dia mendadak sadar. Dengan lumba-lumba itu berenang di sana, jadi dia tidak mungkin yang menciumnya. Itu berarti…

Muka Kaito merah padam begitu dapat jawabannya. Setengah tidak percaya, setengah senang juga. Dia berdiri pelan, lalu berjalan ke arah fotografer yang masih membatu, kameranya hampir jatuh. Kaito berbisik dengan malu-malu.

"Kalau boleh tahu…fotonya jadi lama nggak?"

* * *

Wahaha! Satu drabble spesial! Harap kalian menyukainya! Aku nggak tau ya segimana phobianya Kaito ama ikan, jadi forgive me ;) . OK?

Jangan lupa pencet tombol tepat di bawah dan berikan pendapat kalian. Jika tidak…terserah deh (bingung mau bilang apa T___T)


End file.
